Transformers Beast Heroes!
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: When Gigatron and his army of Predacons attack Earth, Lewamus Primal and his team of Maximals must assist Ruby Rose, Maka Albarn, Izuku Midoriya, Kenshiro, Natsu Dragneel, and many others to protect their world!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone on FanFiction and deviantART! Nathan here, with a new story. it's called _Transformers: Beast Warriors_. Basically, the heroes of the anime and manga worlds find their world in peril when the Predacons attack Earth, however, the heroes team up with the Maximals in order to stop this threat.

Hasbro, Michael Bay and AllSpark Studios own Transformers. RWBY is owned by the late Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, Sui Ishida owns Tokyo Ghoul, Square-Enix and Disney Interactive owns Kingdom Hearts, Eichiro Oda owns One Piece, Tite Kubo owns Bleach, Hiromu Arakawa owns Fullmetal Alchemist, Hirohiko Araki owns JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Hiroyuki Takei owns Shaman King, Stan Sakai owns Usagi Yojimbo, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird owns Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Tetsuo Hara and Buronsan owns Fist Of The North Star, Atsushi Okubo owns Soul Eater, Secret-Universe/cmara owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Lewamus Prime 2019 owns Lewamus Primal, Nemesis Primal (Lewamus's Clone), and Sledgestrike, I own Steelmane, Nightfang, and all the other Maximals and Predacons as well as Midnight the Hedgebat, Maria the Hedgebat, and Angel the Hedgebat. Me and CyoTheLion own Noah the Albino Lion, Inferno the Lion, Ember the Lioness, Yuki the Hedgehog, Daichi the Echidna, Dusk the Bat, Inazuma the Hedgehog, Brianna the Squirrel, Hayate the Wolf, Mizuki the Hedgehog, and so on.

I own nothing else

I wonder if WOLFWATCHER12, Lewamus Prime 2019, and anybody else likes this

Read, review, and **NO FLAMES!**

**Chapter One: The Story Begins**

_Centuries ago, a race of robots that can think and feel like us Humans existed. They were known as __**Cybertronians **__and they lived on the planet known as __**Cybertron. **__With the power to transform into either vehicles or animals, these lifeforms waged wars on Cybertron, then Earth, then back again. The factions were known as either __**Autobots**__ or __**Maximals **__and __**Decepticons **__and __**Predacons. **__The Maximals and Autobots were heroes whereas the Decepticons and Predacons were pure evil incarnate. One day, the Decepticon and Predacon leader, __**Megatron**__ used a virus to steal the Sparks from all the people on Cybertron, however, a lone Maximal known as __**Optimus Primal **__sacrificed himself to defeat Megatron once and for all. Optimus's Spark was still around, but was no longer needed. As for the megalomanium in Megatron's Spark, it was gone for good. Now we turn to a new chapter on planet Earth_

_Location: The Destiny Star_

It showed a figure at the command bridge of a ship. He looked like Animated Grimlock, with the head of Optimus Prime from Transformers Cybertron. This was Lewamus Primal, an ex-Predacon who became a Maximal commander leading his own team of Maximals.

"Well, this is peaceful." said Lewamus, sounding like Ragna The Bloodedge from BlazBlue "No attacks."

Suddenly, the alarm sounded

**=ALERT! ALERT! PREDACON SHIP HEADING TOWARDS PLANET EARTH!=**

"Who's leading the Predacon army now that Megatron's dead and gone!?" said Lewamus, bewildered "Is it Divebomb!?"

"Much worse, Boss-Dino!" said a voice similar to Setsuna F. Seiei from _Mobile Suit Gundam 00_, as a male version of Airrazor arrived. He was colored like a bald eagle. This was the Maximal scout, Skybolt "It's Gigatron!"

"GIGATRON!?" Lewamus growled "Slag it all! He's probably going to turn all life on Earth into his slaves!"

"What're we gonna do!?" said a voice similar to Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants, as a robot that looked like Rhinox crossed with Alphonse Elric arrived. This was Backstop, the Maximal weapons expert

"We head to Earth, and stop Gigatron's plot or die trying!" said Lewamus

"ROGER!" said Lewamus's unit

_Location: Budogaoka High School, Morioh City_

_9:37 AM_

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! I'm gonna be late!" said a voice as a young, 15 year old boy with blue eyes and black hair styled in a pompadour sprinted down the sidewalk. This young man was known as Josuke Higashikata, he was the illegitimate son of Joseph Joestar, and a high school sophomore

"If I'm late to school, my mom's gonna have my head!" Josuke groaned, you see, Josuke lived with his mother, Tomoko, as well as his grandfather, Ryohei, his mom was a school teacher, and his grandpa was a policeman. Josuke had a rather _special _ability: he was one of many people born with an ability called a **Stand**, which was the physical manifestation of one's life energy. Josuke had a humanoid, close-range Stand known as [Crazy Diamond], which had incredible speed, strength, accuracy, and restorative abilities. He hung out with his buddies, Koichi Hirose, Okuyasu Nijimura, Rohan Kishibe, who was a famous _mangaka_, and Yukako Yamagishi, all of which were Stand Users, just like him.

"I can't afford to be late for school! Mom would kill me!" Josuke yelped, as he ran even faster, trying to make it to school on time, then he saw Koichi and Okuyasu

"Hey! Josuke, over here!" said Koichi

"Hey, Koichi. Hey, Okuyasu." said Josuke

"Ya bearly made it to school on time." said Okuyasu "Somethin' wrong?"

"I pulled an all-night cram session." said Josuke "I had three Red Bulls to keep me from falling asleep over the weekend."

"Yeesh. I can tell." said Okuyasu. Josuke had some bags under his eyes from barely getting any sleep

"Hey, guys!" chimed a voice

Josuke, Okuyasu, and Koichi turned to see a young girl with chin length black hair with red tint, silver eyes, a pale complexion, and red and black clothing. This was Ruby Rose, a freelance Huntress, and the leader of Team RWBY

"Heya, Rubes!" said Okuyasu "How're you doin'?"

"Great, Okuyasu. Though...Yang broke her leg while saving me from a pack of Beowolves, so she's out of commission for a while." said Ruby, mentioning her older half-sister, Yang Xiao Long

Yang was a member of Team RWBY, and Ruby's paternal older half-sister. When Yang was a baby, her biological mother, Raven Branwen, walked out on her and her dad, Taiyang. Taiyang later met Summer Rose, and they had Ruby. However, Summer went on her final mission...and she never came back. She was reported dead. During a mission at Forever Fall, Ruby, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang were cornered by a group of Beowolves, and Ruby almost died until Yang risked her life by taking an attack meant for Ruby. But, Yang's right leg was broken, and she had to be in a wheelchair for a few months.

"Jeez. That bites." said Okuyasu "I hope she gets better soon."

"I can use [Crazy Diamond] to heal Yang's broken leg, Ruby." said Josuke

"You don't have to do that, Josuke!" said Ruby

"I insist." said Josuke. Secretly...Josuke harbored feelings for Yang, but he was too shy to admit them to her in person

"Oooooooh...Josuke likes Yang!" said Okuyasu

"Dammit, Okuyasu!" Josuke snapped, blusing

"_**Yang and Josuke, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage**_**!" **sang Okuyasu

"Okuyasu, If you don't shut your damn mouth, I'll use [Crazy Diamond] to kick your ass!" Josuke snapped

"You're in love with Yang! Admit it, Josuke!" said Okuyasu

"I'm **warning you**, Nijimura..." growled Josuke

"What, you _chicken_?" said Okuyasu

That was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back

"[CRAZY DIAMOND]!" roared Josuke, summoning his Stand

"_**DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!" **_roared Crazy Diamond as it unleashed a high speed barrage of consecutive punches as it swung at Okuyasu, who dodged

"Missed me, missed me, now ya gotta kiss me!" said Okuyasu in a sing-song voice

"Take it easy, you guys." said a voice

Okuyasu and Josuke saw a 28 year old man wearing a white coat and hat standing at 6'4'". This was Jotaro Kujo, the Stand User of [Star Platinum], and Joseph's grandson. Jotaro was the son of Josuke's half-sister, Holly Joestar-Kujo, so this made him Josuke's nephew.

"Mr. Jotaro!" said Ruby

"Ruby. I need yours and Josuke's help." said Jotaro, a serious tone in his voice

"_Our_ help?" said Ruby and Josuke in unison

A girl with ash-blonde hair done in pigtails, green eyes, and a schoolgirl uniform with a pleated skirt arrived with a young man dressed in black with black hair that had three white stripes on the left side of his hair, and golden-yellow eyes arrived. The girl in question was Maka Albarn, whereas the young man was Death The Kid, both of which attended Death Weapon Meister Academy. Secretly, Ruby harbored feelings for Kid, but was too shy to admit them

"Hey, Maka. Hey, Kid." said Ruby

"Hello, Ruby." said Kid as he faced the silver-eyed Huntress "How's Yang doing?"

"She's recovering." said Ruby "How are Soul, Liz and Patti?"

"They're doing fine." said Kid

Soul Evans was Maka's weapon partner at DWMA. He could change into a scythe as a means of fighting monsters known as Kishin.

Elizebeth and Patricia Thompson, or Liz and Patti, were Kid's weapon partners, they could change into pistols for fighting Kishin.

At DWMA, a Meister's goal was to feed their weapons the souls of 99 Kishin and one Witch, as a means of turning their weapon into a Death's Weapon to be used by the Grim Reaper, Lord Death, the headmaster of DWMA and Kid's father.

"There's been strange sightings of a _Spinosaurus _in the woods." said Jotaro

"Wait, really?" said Josuke, looking bewildered "An _actual _Spinosaurus!?"

"Can't be." said Ruby "Dinosaurs have been extinct for over sixty-five billion years."

"Well, there have been sightings of actual dinosaurs." said Jotaro "I need you guys to investigate."

"Got it." said Josuke, Koichi, Okuyasu, Ruby, Maka, Kid and Ruby in unison as they followed Jotaro

'_We may be dealing with an enemy Stand User in the forest.' _thought Jotaro as he walked into the woods

Elsewhere, a woman with blonde hair in a caedacus knot wearing a black snake hood was walking in the woods. This was Medusa Gorgon, a Witch who was posing as the school nurse for DWMA, but was planning on overrunning Death City, Kansas, with Kishin, with her was Mosquito, Giriko, Free (an immortal Werewolf), Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Cinder Fall, and Yoshikage Kira.

"Is there anything we can use to reduce this town to rubble, Medusa?" said Yoshikage

"Patience, Mr. Kira." said Medusa "We will be able to destroy those goody two-shoes Meisters, Stand Users, and Huntsmen soon enough."

"Wait. Do you hear that?" said Emerald

The villains then looked to see a red and golden yellow colored European dragon with a Mako shark, a crow, a spider, a Nile crocodile, a scorpion, a praying mantis, a crab, a Jacobsons chameleon, a Spinosaurus, a Pterodactyl, and a hammerhead shark

"What the hell?" said Free "Is that an _actual _Dragon!?"

That's when the dragon spoke, sounding like Baron Draxum from _Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_

"Gigatron, TERRORIZE!"

With that, the dragon turned into a giant, humanoid robot resembling Predaking from _Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters _with the head of Pre-Earth Megatron from Transformers Animated. This was Gigatron, the Predacon commander, and he saw the villains

"I know you are there, Medusa Gorgon, Yoshikage Kira, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Adam Taurus, Free, and Cinder Fall." said Gigatron

"Who are you!? How do you know our names!?" said Kimblee

"I know alot about you." said Gigatron "For instance, Yoshikage Kira is a serial-murderer and Stand User who kills people so that he can live a 'quiet' existance. Cinder Fall was the woman who had a part in the destruction of Beacon Academy, and murdered the past Fall Maiden, Amber, as well as murdered Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR"

"You can _see _[Killer Queen]!?" Yoshikage blurted out "But, you're not even a Stand User!"

"I have multiple abilities, as do my assiociates." said Gigatron, gesturing to the others

"Riptide, Terrorize!" said the shark

"Blackwing, Terrorize!" said the crow

"Razorblade, Terrorize!" said the Spinosaurus

"Shockburst, Terrorize!" said the crocodile

"Toxinator, Terrorize!" said the scorpion

"Arachnitron, Terrorize!" said the spider

"Clampdown, Terrorize!" said the crab

"Scytheblade, Terrorize!" said the mantis

"Sledgestrike, Terrorize!" said the hammerhead shark

"Dreadwing, Terrorize!" said the pterodactyl

The Mako shark, Crow, Mantis, Scorpion, Nile Crocodile, Spider, Crab, Hammerhead Shark, Spinosaurus and Pterodactyl entered robot forms of their own one by one

"I am Riptide, Lord Gigatron's advisor." said the shark robot, sounding like Hades from the Disney animated movie, _Hercules. _He resembled Sky-Byte from the 2001 _Robots in Disguise_ cartoon

"My name is Blackwing, I am the air commander of Lord Gigatron's army." said the crow robot, sounding like Cree Lincoln from _Codename: Kids Next Door_, she resembled Filch from _Robots In Disguise 2015_

"I am Shockburst, the stealth commander of Gigatron's army." said the crocodile robot, sounding like Sakaki from _.hack/G,U_

"I am Razorblade, Lord Gigatron's assassin." said the Spinosaurus robot, sounding like Alvin The Outcast from _Dragons: Defenders Of Berk, _he resembled Shockwave from _Transformers Animated, _but themed after a spinosaurus

"My name is Toxinator." said the scorpion robot, sounding like Mac Guargan/The Scorpion from the PS4 Spider-Man game

"I am Arachnitron, the cheif mad scientist." said the spider robot, sounding like Amiba from the English Dub of _Fist Of The North Star: Ken's Rage_, he resembled Tarantulus, but with normal hands, eight eyes on his face, and colored like a golden orb-weaver spider

"I am known as Dreadwing, the sniper of Lord Gigatron's army." said Dreadwing, sounding like Ice King from Adventure Time with Finn and Jake. He resembled Terrorsaur from _Beast Wars, _but vermillion and orange

"I am Clampdown." said Clampdown, sounding like Lord Boxman from _OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes!, _he resembled Rampage from _Beast Wars, _with the head of Shockwave from the movie, _Transformers: Dark Of The Moon_

"Scytheclaw is my name." said the mantis, sounding like Wolverine from the _Wolverine and the X-Men _cartoon. He resembled Manterror from the Beast Wars toyline

"I am Sledgestrike." said the hammerhead shark robot, sounding like Genshin from _Ninja Gaiden II_

"My name is Phantom." said the chameleon, sounding like Grimmjoww from _Bleach_, Phantom looked like Kamen Rider Camo and Biogreezer fused together

"Do you wish to be rid of the goody-goody-two-shoes heroes that are plaguing your existance?" said Gigatron

"We do." said Torchwick

"We will assist you." said Riptide

_Location: Morioh Woods_

Josuke, Jotaro, Ruby, Maka, and Kid were walking through the woods, investigating the strange happenings going on

"No signs of an enemy Stand User so far, Jotaro." said Maka

"We can't be _too _careful, Maka." said Jotaro, as he summoned his Stand, Star Platinum

That's when Ruby saw a feathered velociraptor

"What the hell!?" the silver eyed Huntress blurted out "Is that a _real _velociraptor!?"

The velociraptor left a note for the others and ran off

"There's a note." said Josuke as he opened it

_To Josuke Higashikata, Ruby Rose, Death The Kid, Maka Albarn, and Jotaro Kujo_

_If you want to learn more about what's really going on, meet me at the edge of the woods, I will explain everything there._

_~A Freind_

"Whoever wrote this must know what's going on." said Jotaro

"Uhhhh...guys...?" said Ruby as they turned to see Arachnitron, looking at them

"Holy crap..." Maka uttered, shocked to see an ailen robot right in front of them

"Hmmm...a Silver-Eyed Warrior, as well as a scythe Meister with Soul Perception abilities and a Grigori Soul." said Arachnitron "I look forward to dissecting you both for further study."

"You won't lay a _finger _on Ruby _or _Maka!" said Kid

"[CRAZY DIAMOND]!" roared Josuke

"[STAR PLATINUM]!" roared Jotaro

Both Stands appeared and unleashed a high speed onslaught of punches

_**"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" **_went Star Platinum as it let loose with a high speed flurry of punches

_**"DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!" **_went Crazy Diamond as it unleashed a high speed flurry of punches

The Stands' attacks hardly left a dent on Arachnitron's body as the spiderlike Predacon chuckled darkly

"My turn." said Arachnitron as he drew his blaster and fired

"SCATTER!" yelled Maka as they all dodged

"That was way too close for comfort." said Josuke

Ruby turned Crescent Rose into it's sniper-rifle configuration and aimed at Arachnitron, ready to shoot until she heard a voice similar to Trent Mercer from Power Rangers Dino Thunder say "Watch out, kid!"

Ruby turned to see a Siberian white tiger with the wings of a Peregine falcon

"What in the hell!?" Josuke blurted out

"I'm on your side." said the Tiger/Falcon hybrid "Just trust me."

"Okay." said Kid, still wary of the whole situation

"Airstrike, MAXIMIZE!" yelled the Tiger/Falcon hybrid as it transformed. It's robot form resembled Tigerhawk from _Beast Wars_, but his head was styled like Jetfire's from TF Armada, Energon and Cybertron head with Tigatron's face. He had his falcon wings on his back

"A Maximal!? Here!?" Arachnitron blurted out "How is this even possible!?"

"I won't let you harm these Humans, Arachnitron!" said Airstrike as he pulled out his blaster, Airstrike and Arachnitron fired at eachother, dodging at eachother's shots, until Airstrike managed to land a shot on Arachnitron

"Weakling Maximal!" said Arachnitron "Lord Gigatron will reduce Earth to cosmic dust!"

"I seriously doubt that, Bub." said Airstrike as he knocked Arachnitron back with one punch

"Let's get you five to safety. Follow me." said Airstrike as he led Ruby, Maka, Kid, Josuke and Jotaro to safety

_Later_

"What's that?" said Ruby as she saw the Destiny Star

"Our ship." said a voice similar to Ragna the Bloodedge

Ruby turned to see what looked like the Indominus Rex from _Jurassic World_, and jumped half a foot in the air "I-i-i-i-is that the Indominus Rex!?" Ruby yelped

"Lewamus Primal, Maximize!" said the Indominus Rex as it transformed into a humanoid robot. He looked like Animated Grimlock with TFC Optimus Prime's head

"Calm down, Ruby." said Lewamus

"How do you know my name?" said Ruby, bewildered that an alien lifeform knew her name

"I am Lewamus Primal, the commander of the Maximals." said Lewamus "My team and I came to protect your world from the Predacons."

"Whoa." said Ruby

"Ruby!" said a voice, and Ruby saw her older sister, Yang. Yang had long blonde hair, lilac colored eyes, and a robotic arm, Ruby dashed into Yang's arms, embracing her in a hug

"Yang!" said Ruby, hugging her sister "How're you holding up?"

"Doctor Stein said to wait a few weeks until my leg heals up." said Yang, moving alongside Ruby in her wheelchair "Blake is at Menagerie helping her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna, and Weiss is at Atlas for her dad's funeral."

"Funeral...?" said Ruby, looking concerned

"The White Fang attacked the Schnee Dust Company, and in the process, murdered Weiss's dad." said Yang, looking solemn "Weiss took the news pretty hard."

"Poor Weiss..." Ruby murmured, feeling bad for one of her teammates

"I'll live, Ruby." said Weiss on video-chat, she was wearing a pair of shades over her eyes "The shades are on because...I've been crying my eyes out..."

"My condolences." said Ruby, feeling sorry for the former heiress of the SDC

"My little brother, Whitley is now the head of the SDC, since Father cut me off." said Weiss, mentioning her younger brother "At this rate, he'll run the SDC to the _ground._"

"Yikes." said Ruby, and she saw Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren arrive. You see, Jaune, Nora and Ren were the remaining members of Team JNPR since Cinder Fall killed Pyrrha Nikos

"Well, I'll be damned." said Nora "Real alien robots!"

"Whoa..." said Jaune

"Come. I'll introduce you to my team." said Lewamus as he and Airstrike took Josuke, Kid, Maka, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Nora, and Ren to a room with an African lion, a red-kneed tarantula, a bald eagle, a rhinoceros, a grizzly bear, a vampire bat, a stingray, a black panther, a feathered velociraptor, an arctic wolf, and an orca

"Everyone, meet The Pride." said Lewamus

"Venomica, Maximize!" said the spider

"Steelmane, Maximize!" said the lion

"Ursa Maxus, Maximize!" said the bear

"Darkchaser, Maximize!" said the panther

"Skybolt, Maximize!" said the bald eagle

"Wolfblade, Maximize!" said the wolf

"Nightfang, Maximize!" said the bat

"Backstop, Maximize!" said the rhinoceros

"Claw, Maximize!" said the velociraptor

"Seaspray, Maximize!" said the orca

"Deepdive, Maximize!" said the stingray

The animals all transformed into humanoid robots

"These are Claw, Steelmane, Skybolt, Venomica, Nightfang, Ursa Maxus, Darkchaser, Wolfblade, Backstop, Seaspray and Deepdive." said Lewamus "You guys already met Airstrike."

"Nice to meet you, Ruby and Yang." said Darkchaser, sounding like Haseo from .hack/G.U, Darkchaser looked like Cheetor from _Beast Wars_, but colored like a black panther

"You must be Lord Death's son, Death The Kid." said Ursa Maxus, sounding like Maui from _Moana_, Ursa Maxus looked like Polar Claw, but colored like a grizzly bear

"The name's Backstop, I'm the weapons expert." said Backstop, sounding like Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants. Backstop looked like Rhinox crossed with Alphonse Elric from _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

"I'm Nightfang. Me and Darkchaser are the stealth and recon unit." said Nightfang, sounding like Terry McGinnis from Batman Beyond. Nightfang looked like Onyx Primal with Jetfire's head

"I'm Venomica, Lewamus's lover." said the spider robot, sounding like Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow from _Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes_, she looked like Animated Blackarachnia, but colored black and orange

"Skybolt's the name, speed's my game!" said Skybolt, sounding like Setsuna F. Seiei from _Mobile Suit Gundam 00_

"My name's Seaspray, and this is my big brother, Deepdive." said Seaspray, sounding like Terra from _Kingdom Hearts_

"Hello." said Deepdive, sounding like Sosuke Sagara from the Full Metal Panic franchise

"My name's Steelmane." said Steelmane, sounding like Simba from _The Lion Guard_, Steelmane looked like Leobreaker from Transformers Cybertron, with the head of Lion-O from ThunderCats 2011 and the face of Stampy from Beast Wars Neo

"I'm Claw." said Claw, sounding like Leonardo from TMNT 2012. Claw looked like Dinobot, with the head of Stampy from Beast Wars Neo

"My name's Wolfblade." said Wolfblade, sounding like Inuyasha. Wolfblade looked like Snarl from _Transformers Cybertron_, but with the head of Silverbolt from _Beast Wars_

"We Maximals have dedicated ourselves to defending the galaxy from evil Predacons." said Lewamus "Now that Gigatron has arrived on Earth, we will do everything in our power to stop him and his cohorts."

The alarm sounded again, and Darkchaser raced to the console

"Looks like Gigatron's forces found a deposit of Red Energon." said Darkchaser

"Red Energon?" said Yang "What's that?"

"It's a potent form of energy on our homeworld, Cybertron." said Backstop "When refined into fuel, it can grant the user incredible speed."

"Let's get it before Gigatron does!" said Lewamus "Everybody, BEAST MODE!"

The Maximals then entered their animal configurations, and barreled out the door

Elsewhere, Riptide, Arachnitron and Toxinator saw the Red Energon crystals

"Ahhhh...crystallized Red Energon." said Toxinator "Let's take this to Lord Gigatron, and bring this planet to it's knees!"

"I couldn't agree more, Toxinator." said Arachnitron

"Not so fast, Predapunks!" said Steelmane

"We won't let you bring that Red Energon to Gigatron!" said Lewamus

"Damn it! It's Lewamus Primal and his motley crew of Maximals!" said Toxinator "PREDACONS, ATTACK!"

Riptide and Arachnitron readied their weapons, and charged at the Maximals.

"You're still doing Gigatron's dirty work, Riptide?" said Lewamus as he drew his sword, it resembled Grimlock's sword from _Fall of Cybertron_, with the blade of Ragna The Bloodege's sword, Aramasa, from _BlazBlue_

"Silence!" said Riptide "He does not forgive the Maximals, not since one took the life of his teacher, Megatron!"

"Tell my brother this: If we cross paths, I'm gonna tear him a new exhaust pipe!" said Lewamus as he slashed with Bladeasaurus, and knocked Riptide aside

"You're still using cowardly tactics, Toxinator?" said Darkchaser as he drew his swords, ready to fight

"Piss off! I can play dirty as much as I want to! _Victory _is all that matters to me!" said Toxinator as he wrapped his tail around Darkchaser's ankle and knocked him down

"Aw, slag!" Darkchaser yelped as he landed on his back "See? You play dirty using your tail!"

"Put a damn sock in it!" said Toxinator as he slung a glob of acid at Darkchaser, who dodged, the acid hit a tree, making it fall over

"You've crossed the line, Toxinator! BEAST MODE!" with that, Darkchaser changed into his black panther mode, and shook Toxinator in his jaws

"Unhand me, you overfed alley cat!" roared Toxinator, until Darkchaser threw him aside like a ragdoll

"Stay still so I can blast you!" said Dreadwing as he shot at Skybolt with his blaster

"Not a chance, slag-for-brains!" said Skybolt as he blasted Dreadwing's wings off

"YIPE!" Dreadwing yelped as he plummeted to the ground, and landed with a WHUD!

Arachnitron was fighting against Steelmane, who had unsheathed his claws Wolverine-style and was slashing at him

"You really don't see the bigger picture, do you?" said Arachnitron "I will always be superior to you in _every _way!"

"Put a sock in it." said Steelmane as he slashed Arachnitron with his claws

"AAAUUGH!" Arachnitron shreiked

"It's all over for you, Arachnitron!" said Steelmane as he drew his blaster and fired

"ENOUGH!"

The next thing anybody knew, Gigatron arrived in Dragon Mode and then roared "GIGATRON, TERRORIZE!" as he entered robot mode, his dragon form's tail becoming a sword

"Long time, no see, Gigatron." said Lewamus as he drew Bladeasaurus

"Lewamus Primal...brother...I vowed one day I would snuff out your spark since you became a goddamn Maximal." Gigatron snarled as he readied his Dragoflame Sword "I'll never forgive the Maximals since Optimus Primal killed my mentor, Megatron."

With that, both brothers had a very intense sword duel, slashing at eachother until Lewamus made claws extend Wolverine-style from his knuckles and slashed Gigatron's face

"GAH! Dammit!" roared Gigatron "I'll kill you for this, Lewamus!"

"Highly doubtful, brother." said Lewamus as he punched Gigatron square in the face, defeating him

"I'll remember this! Predacons, retreat!" said Gigatron as he and his forces escaped

"Cowards!" said Jaune as Nora blew a raspberry at the retreating Predacons

"Whoaaaa...so _this _is Red Energon in it's crystalized state." said Ruby as she faced the crystals

"Let's extract the stuff and bring it back to the ship." said Steelmane.

With that, our heroes managed to mine the Red Energon crystals and bring them back to the Destiny Star

"Good work, everybody." said Lewamus, congradulating his team "We'll be one step ahead of Gigatron and his cronies!"

"We'll beat those Predacon punks good!" said Backstop

"I can tell that we'll save Earth in no time." said Yang with a smile

"I figured where you girls went." said a voice

Ruby and Yang turned to see their father, Taiyang Xiao Long, and their uncle, Qrow Branwen

"Dad!" said Ruby as she hugged Taiyang

"Uncle Qrow!" said Yang as she hugged Qrow

"You girls were amazing at helping the Maximals." said Taiyang as he ruffled Ruby's hair

"You'll save Earth no problem." said Qrow

"JOSUKE!" said a woman's voice.

Josuke turned around and saw his mother, Tomoko

"M-Mom!" said Josuke, worried that his mother was going to be pissed off at him, but instead, she hugged him

"My baby! I'm so glad you're alright!" said Tomoko with tears in her eyes "If anything bad happened to you, I don't know what I'd do!"

"Mom, I'm in one piece, there's no need to worry." said Josuke, reassuring his mother "These are the Maximals, Lewamus, Venomica, Wolfblade, Steelmane, Darkchaser, Claw, Seaspray, Deepdive, Skybolt, Ursa Maxus, Backstop, Nightfang, and Airstrike."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Higashikata." said Lewamus

"The pleasure's all mine, Lewamus." said Tomoko, bowing before the Maximal commander

"You must be Lewamus Primal."

Lewamus turned to see Lord Death, the headmaster of Death Weapon Meister Academy, and Spirit Albarn, a teacher at DWMA who is also a Death's Weapon and Maka's father.

"Father?" said Kid "What brings you and Professor Deathscythe here?"

"It has come to our attention that Earth needs everyone's help more than ever in order to stop the Predacon menace." said Spirit

"Which is why _everybody _is to undergo training." said Lord Death

"Yessir, Lord Death, sir." said Josuke

Back on the Predacon ship, Gigatron was drumming his clawed fingers on his throne

"Lewamus Primal...my brother...I will _kill _you one day, you traitor." said Gigatron as his eyes glowed red with a dragon's growl

"In due time, Lord Gigatron." said Riptide as he walked out of the room, hiding a smirk. In secret, Riptide plotted to seize control of the Predacon army from Gigatron, so that way, _he _could become leader

'_Until it is time to slide in the knife, that is.' _thought Riptide with a devilish smirk

To Be Continued

Well, that was great! The first chapter was amazing, and so was the fight scenes.

Next Time: The Maximals start adjusting to life on Earth, studying Human, Mobian, Monster and Faunus cultures, while Josuke decides whether or not to admit his feelings to Yang, meanwhile, Gigatron sends Dreadwing and Blackwing to attack the Maximal base. Can the team withstand this onslaught?

Find out in Chapter Two: The Coming Storm

Read and review

Sayonara for now.

Maximal VA Cast

Lewamus Primal: Patrick Seitz (Ragna The Bloodedge from BlazBlue)

Nightfang: Will Friedle (Terry McGinnis/Batman from Batman Beyond)

Darkchaser: Yuri Lowenthal (Haseo from .hack/G.U)

Skybolt: Brad Swaile (Setsuna F. Seiei from Mobile Suit Gundam 00)

Steelmane: Rob Lowe (Simba from The Lion Guard)

Backstop: Bill Fagerbakke (Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants)

Ursa Maxus: Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson (Maui from Moana)

Airstrike: Jeffrey Parazzo (Trent Fernandez-Mercer/White Drago Ranger from Power Rangers Dino Thunder)

Venomica: Laura Bailey (Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow from Avengers Assemble and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)

Seaspray: Jason Dohring (Terra from Kingdom Hearts)

Deepdive: Chris Patton (Sosuke Sagara from Full Metal Panic)

Wolfblade: Richard Ian Cox (Inuyasha from InuYasha)

Claw: Seth Green (Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012)

Predacon VA Cast

Gigatron: John Cena (Baron Draxum from Rise Of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)

Blackwing: Cree Summer (Cree Lincoln from Codename: Kids Next Door)

Phantom: David Vincent (Grimmjoww Jaggerjaques from Bleach)

Riptide: James Woods (Hades from Disney's Hercules)

Shockburst: Crispin Freeman (Sakaki from .hack/G.U)

Dreadwing: Tom Kenny (Starscream from Transformers Animated)

Toxinator: Jason Spisak (Mac Guargan/Scorpion from the Spider-Man PS4 video-game)

Sledgestrike: Neil Kaplan (Madara Uchiha from Naruto mixed with Genshin from Ninja Gaiden 2)

Razorblade: Mark Hamill (Alvin the Outcast from _Dragons: Defenders Of Berk_)

Clampdown: Jim Cummings (Lord Boxman from OK KO: Let's Be Heroes!)

Arachnitron: Steve Staley (Amiba from Fist Of The North Star: Ken's Rage)

Scytheblade: Steven Jay Blum (Zabuza Momochi from Naruto)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE34 with the second chapter of _Transformers Beast Heroes_. Basically, the Maximals adjust to life on Earth while Josuke finds himself having trouble with admitting his feelings to Yang, meanwhile the Maximals find themselves attacked by a three man team of Dreadwing, Blackwing and Toxinator, and they must ready themselves for an attack

Hasbro, Michael Bay and AllSpark Studios own Transformers. RWBY is owned by the late Monty Oum and RoosterTeeth, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, Sui Ishida owns Tokyo Ghoul, Square-Enix and Disney Interactive owns Kingdom Hearts, Eichiro Oda owns One Piece, Tite Kubo owns Bleach, Hiromu Arakawa owns Fullmetal Alchemist, Hirohiko Araki owns JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Hiroyuki Takei owns Shaman King, Stan Sakai owns Usagi Yojimbo, Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird owns Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Tetsuo Hara and Buronsan owns Fist Of The North Star, Atsushi Okubo owns Soul Eater, Secret-Universe/cmara owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Lewamus Prime 2019 owns Lewamus Primal, Nemesis Primal (Lewamus's Clone), and Sledgestrike, I own Steelmane, Nightfang, and all the other Maximals and Predacons as well as Midnight the Hedgebat, Maria the Hedgebat, and Angel the Hedgebat. Me and CyoTheLion own Noah the Albino Lion, Inferno the Lion, Ember the Lioness, Yuki the Hedgehog, Daichi the Echidna, Dusk the Bat, Inazuma the Hedgehog, Brianna the Squirrel, Hayate the Wolf, Mizuki the Hedgehog, and so on.

I own nothing else

I wonder if WOLFWATCHER12, Lewamus Prime 2019, Secret-Universe, Cyo The Lion, Nebula The Hedgehog, and anybody else likes this

Read, review, and **NO FLAMES!**

Chapter 2: The Coming Storm

_Location: The Destiny Star_

"Alright, Maximals." said Lewamus as he faced the troops, along with Josuke, Ruby, Kid, and Maka, "We need to be alert for more Predacon attacks, so keep your optical and audiotory sensors open."

"Heya, guys!" said a voice similar to Jim Lake Jr. from Trollhunters as a Mobian bat appeared. He had white fur with black streaks on his arms and legs, black hair with red tips in it styled like L Lawliet from Death Note, grey shoes, and grey gloves. This was Midnight the Hedgebat, the son of Shadow The Hedgehog and Rouge The Bat, and the fourth of six brothers and sisters. Usually he's with his big siblings, Maria, Saint and Topaz, or with his younger siblings, Angel and Diamond, but this time, he was with a Mobian lion with crimson red fur, orange hair, and golden yellow eyes wearing a red trenchcoat with flame decals over a red shirt, blue jeans, grey boots, and grey fingerless gloves, a hedgehog/echidna hybrid with crimson red fur, green eyes, a crescent mark on his chest, brown shoes, and green bracelets, and a brown furred Mobian fox with three tails. The lion was known as Inferno, a citizen of Elemental City who was Kenyan-Japanese-American, and the paternal half-cousin of Cyo the Lion, the hedgehog-echidna hybrid was Stanley the Echidnahog, the son of Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose, and the brown three tailed fox was Eric Prower, the son of Miles 'Tails' Prower and Cosmo the Seedrian.

"What's goin' on-WHOA!" said Stanley, sounding like Gumball Watterson from season's three and onwards of _The Amazing World of Gumball_, as he gawked at the Maximals

"What in the heck!?" Inferno blurted out, sounding like Kai from Ninjago

"Are those _actual _giant robots!?" said Eric, sounding like Kaoru Hitachin from _Ouran High School Host Club_

"Yeah." said Ruby "These are the Maximals. They're known as Lewamus Primal, Claw, Steelmane, Skybolt, Nightfang, Venomica, Backstop, Ursa Maxus, Seaspray, Deepdive, Seawing, Wolfblade, Darkchaser and Airstrike."

"It's nice to meet you, Eric Prower, Midnight, Stanley and Inferno." said Lewamus "I am Lewamus Primal, leader of the Maximals."

"We came to Earth in order to protect it from the Predacons." said Darkchaser "We'll need everyone's help to stop them."

"If it's to protect everyone in Station Square...we'll do it." said Stanley with a determined look in his eyes.

"Ditto." said Inferno

"We're in on this action too." said a voice, and Stanley turned to see Ichigo, Orehime, Uryu, Renji, Rukia, Chad, Luffy, Zolo, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Jinbei, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Grey, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Toriko, Coco, Sunny, Zebra, Rin, Komatsu, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, April O'Niel, Casey Jones, Splinter, Miyamoto Usagi, Edward and Alphonse Elric, Winry Rockbell, Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Kenshiro, Yuria, Rei, Toki, Mamiya, Lin, Bat, Fudoh, Ryuga, Juza, Ken Kaneki, Touka Kirishima, Nishiki Nishio, Breeze the Hedgecat, Breeze's little sister, Mya, Stanley's older sister, Anna, Eric's younger sisters, Muffy and Sky, Midnight's siblings, Maria, Saint, Topaz, Angel and Diamond, Inferno's twin sister, Ember, Dusk the Bat, Noah the Albino Lion, Brianna the Squirrel, Inazuma the Hedgehog, Hayate the Wolf, Daichi the Echidna, Yuki the Hedgehog, Soul Evans, Liz and Patti, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Black Star, Tsugumi and her two Meisters, Meme Tatane and Anya Hepburn, Koichi Hirose, Okuyasu Nijimura, Rohan Kishibe, and Yukako Yamagishi, and they looked determined too.

"We'll need to train 1000x harder to stop those Predacons!" said Rei "I'm itching to send them to the scrap heap!"

"Exactly what I was thinkin', Rei." said Zebra, cracking his knuckles "I've been cravin' some action."

Zebra was one of four extremely strong Gourmet Hunters known as the _Shitenoh, _the "Four Heavenly Kings". He had multiple scars on his body from battle, but his greatest scar was his Glasgow scar on his right cheek, exposing some teeth. He was partnered with Toriko, Sunny, and Zebra.

Later, Toriko, Komatsu, and Rin were facing Airstrike

"Now pay attention, in every Cybertronian's body is a small conduit called a T-Cog. Without it, I wouldn't be able to transform." Airstrike explained "It allows me to transform from robot configuration to vehicle configuration, or in this case, BEAST MODE!" said Airstrike as he entered his winged tiger form "Animal form."

Toriko was bewildered, as were Komatsu and Rin

"What in the heck!?" Komatsu blurted out

"Now. all I gotta do is say, Airstrike, Maximize!" said Airstrike as he entered Robot form, "And I'm a robot again."

"That's so cool!" Rin chirped

"I have read up on you on our ship's data logs." said Airstrike "Like how Toriko is the son of the legendary Gourmet Hunter, "Gourmet God" Acacia, and the "God Chef" Froese."

"Whoaaaaaa..." said Komatsu and Rin in unison

"Wait, really?" said Toriko "I'm the son of Gourmet God Acacia and God Chef Froese?"

"That's correct." said Lewamus, walking up to them "Starjun of Gourmet Corp. is your twin brother."

"I...I always thought that I was an only child..." Toriko murmured "If I could, I may be able to get Starjun on our team...hopefully."

"We'll try, Toriko-san." said Komatsu

"Yeah. I agree with Matsu on that one, Toriko." said Sunny "But still, Lewamus's alternate mode is an Indominus Rex like from Jurassic World? That's pretty neat."

''Many thanks, Sunny." said Lewamus "Your hair..._intrigues_ me."

"Really now?" said Sunny "The green ones are pain sensors, the blue ones sense cold, the pink ones sense heat, and the grey ones sense pressure."

"Interesting." said Lewamus "In beast mode, I can breath fire, ice, and electricity. My flame breath reaches up to 750'00000'000000000000'000000000000 degrees Celcius, my ice breath reaches up t -890'0000000000000'00000000000000 degrees Kelvin, and my electricity breath generates up to 500'000'000'000'000'00000 gigajews. I can also turn invisible."

"Amazing." said Sunny "So you can pop up from out of nowhere and surprise your foes with a sneak attack."

"Yes, indeed." said Lewamus, nodding.

Elsewhere, Josuke was busy thinking about whether or not to confess his feelings to Yang

"Hey, Josuke." said a voice as a blonde man with glasses arrived. This was Barnaby Brooks Jr., AKA Bunny, a hero from Stern Build, and one of many indeviduals with superpowers known as NEXT. He was partnered with Kotetsu T. Kaburagi, AKA Wild Tiger.

"Hey, Barnaby." said Josuke

"Somethin' on your mind?" said Barnaby

"It's Yang." said Josuke "I have feelings for her, and I don't know how I'm gonna tell her."

"Really?" said Barnaby

"It's true. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do." said Josuke. That's when Kotetsu Kaburagi, AKA, Wild Tiger, arrived

"Is that all, Josuke?" said Kotetsu "Just be yourself. It's as simple as that."

"Okay. I'll give it a shot." said Josuke as he walked off.

Meanwhile, Gigatron was planning his next move, until Arachnitron came in

"Hello, Lord Gigatron." said Arachnitron "I have a new member to our team."

"Oh?" said Gigatron "And who would _that _be?"

"A little pet project of mine. An evil duplicate of Lewamus Primal that I created." said Arachnitron "I present to you...Nemesis Primal."

A jet black and gold colored duplicate of Lewamus arrived. He had a Predacon emblem on his chest and crimson red eyes.

"At your service, Lord Gigatron." said Nemesis Primal, sounding like Motormaster from Robots In Disguise 2015

"He's completly loyal to you in every way." said Arachnitron "I did some experimentation with Dark Energon, and I used it to grant him power."

"Impressive." said Gigatron "He's just like how I wanted Lewamus before he became a Maximal."

"My ice is far colder than Lewamus's, and my flames are far hotter." said Nemesis Primal.

"His Spark is composed of Dark Energon, and grants him greater power than Lewamus." said Arachnitron

"Interesting." said Gigatron "Send him to attack the Maximals and their human allies.

"As you command, Lord Gigatron." said Arachnitron as he and Nemesis Primal left the room.

Meanwhile, Darkchaser was busy meditating in his room until he heard the alarm, and saw Arachnitron with what looks to be a black colored Indominus Rex

"What in the name of the AllSpark has Gigatron accomplished!?" said Darkchaser, as he looked at the screen in shock

"Is this really how low Gigatron is willing to sink!?" said Lewamus "Creating clones!?"

"We need to stop him." said Zebra

"Let's move out, Maximals!" said Lewamus

"BEAST MODE!" said the Maximals as they entered thier animal configurations and ran out the door

Meanwhile, the Predacons were wreaking havoc in Station Square, and Nemesis Primal was breathing black fire

"Run, pitiful humans, monsters, Mobians, and Faunus!" said Nemesis Primal "Nobody can save you now!"

"That's what _you _think, you bastard Predacon!" said a voice similar to Marshall Lee as a jaguar with bat wings flew in

"Skyclaw, Maximize!" said the bat/jaguar hybrid as he transformed into robot form, holding a pair of scimitars. He looked like Cheetor from Beast Machines, but patterned like a jaguar, and with bat wings sprouting from his back

"Nemesis Primal, Terrorize!" said Nemesis Primal as he turned into robot form and his battle mask slid over his mouth, Nemesis Primal then took out a sword that looked like a cross between Red Queen from Devil May Cry and Harbinger (Qrow Branwen's weapon) from RWBY.

"Bring it on, you Lewamus copycat!" said Skyclaw as he fought Nemesis Primal in a sword duel "I'll end this in a few nano-klicks!"

Nemesis Primal and Skyclaw fought for what seemed like hours, until Lewamus arrived

"Sounds like you need some help." said Lewamus, helping Skyclaw fight against Nemesis Primal

"Thanks for the save." said Skyclaw

"No problem." said Lewamus as he turned to face Nemesis Primal "Never would have guessed that Gigatron would go as far as to make a clone of me."

"I'm everything that you could've been had you not sided with the Maximals." said Nemesis Primal

"You're wrong!" said Lewamus "I will never be anything like my brother!"

"So be it." said Nemesis "Beast Mode!"

Nemesis Primal then turned into a black colored Indominus Rex, and breathed jet black flames

"Scrap!" Lewamus yelped, evading the flames as they struck a tree, reducing it to ashes

"Face it. I'm better than you in every step of the way." said Nemesis

"You're wrong!" said Lewamus "I will be nothing like my bastard brother!"

"Then, you will face defeat." said Nemesis

"Bring it on, asshole!" said Lewamus as he turned into his beast mode, and fought Nemesis Primal

Both robots wrestled it out, biting and scratching, until Nemesis charged up a stream of jet black lightning

"Not this time!" said Lewamus as he turned into robot mode, got his shield out, and blocked the blasts

"Keep still, you worm!" Nemesis roared

"Not gonna happen, Faker!" said Lewamus as he got his blaster out and fired, getting Nemesis in the shoulder

"GAH!" Nemesis howled, staggering back in pain

"It's over." said Lewamus, pointing his blaster at Nemesis's head "Yeild."

"You may have won this round." said Nemesis "But this fight _isn't _over."

Nemesis then turned into his black Indominus Rex form, and made a break for it

"Coward." said Lewamus, holstering his gun, and he turned to face Skyclaw "You were brave out there, recruit."

"Thanks." said Skyclaw "My name's Skyclaw, by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Skyclaw." said Lewamus, shaking Skyclaw's hand

"Same to you, Mr. Lewamus." said Skyclaw

"I never would have guessed that Gigatron would resort to cloning me." said Lewamus

(End of Chapter Two)

Next Time: The Maximals get used to Skyclaw being a part of their team, and they learn that he's the survivor of an attack by a pair of insectoid Predacons known as Stinger and Bullet, who murdered a lot of Skyclaw's closest freinds, and now Skyclaw wants to avenge his freinds. Can Lewamus help Skyclaw come to his senses?

Find out in Chapter Three: The Bug Brothers


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with the third chapter of Transformers Beast Heroes. Basically, Skyclaw finds himself facing some ghosts of his past in a group of Maximals known as the Flight Brigade, as he finds himself going up against the brothers, Stingblade and Bullet, who had a hand in the deaths of his freinds. Also, the heroes learn about Lewamus having the Matrix of Ultimate Leadership, whereas Gigatron has the Chaos Matrix of Dark Leadership, and are destined to fight until one is left standing, also, Skyclaw gets some help from Junglord

Disclaimer: Same here

Chapter Three: Ghosts of Our Past

"So, what brings you to Earth, Skyclaw?" said Deepdive

"I'm after a pair of Predacons that are responsible for the deaths of my freinds on the Flight Brigade." said Skyclaw "Their names are Stingblade and Bullet."

"I thought they died when Sky-High dropped that time bomb!" said Lewamus, looking shocked

"They survived..." said Skyclaw, looking furious

"Slag it all!" said Steelmane "I wanna send those two psychos to the scrap-heap!"

"We'll bring them to justice at some point." said Lewamus "For now, I want to tell you something."

The heroes gathered around Lewamus

"Back on Cybertron, I had joined my brother, Gigatron, as a Predacon." said Lewamus "I thought that the Predacons were heroes while the Maximals were villains. I soon found out the truth, and fought Gigatron in a duel. I survived, barely. The Council of Primes deemed me a Maximal, and imbued me with the Ultimate Matrix of Light, making my flames turn blue, my lightning green, and my ice colder than normal. Gigatron was imbued with the Chaos Matrix of Dark Leadership, so he has dark versions of my fire, ice and lightning. I formed this team as a means to stop Gigatron and his cronies once and for all."

"Whoa..." said Skyclaw

"The Chaos Matrix was infused with Dark Energon, which is the Anti-Spark and the "Blood of Unicron"." said Lewamus "It was said to dominate and destroy it's host, but Gigatron was given incredible dark power. Black fire, dark blue ice, and purple lightning that could mean certain death to any organisim."

"Yowza..." murmured Josuke

"Indeed so." said Steelmane

"Well, there are downsides to my Stand, [Crazy Diamond]'s power. It can't restore life to the dead." Josuke admitted "I attempted to ressurect my grandpa, who had been murdered by Anjuro Katagiri, but it didn't work."

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Josuke." said Lewamus

"If I ever set eyes on lizard-face, I'll turn him into scrap-metal for hurting my poor cutie-bot." said Venomica, revealing that she harbors feelings for Lewamus

"I'll be fine, Venomica." said Lewamus, calming down his lover

"The Ultimate Matrix of Leadership is composed of The Matrix of Leadership,The Reconfiguration Matrix, The Defense Matrix, The Matrix of Purification, The AllSpark Matrix, The Origin Matrix, The Onyx Matrix, The Matrix Flame, The Omniversal Matrix, and The Matrix Facility." explained Lewamus "Whereas the Chaos Matrix of Dark Leadership is composed of The Galva-Matrix, The Dark Matrix, The Matrix of Malice, The Sharkticon Matrix of Leadership, and The Dark Matrix of Leadership. I got the Ultimate Matrix, and Gigatron got the Chaos Matrix."

"Yowza." said Sunny

"Where's that new guy?" said Airstrike

"He's gone out to train." said Lewamus "I'll contact one of our feild commanders to see what's happening."

The screen changed to see a robot that resembled Optimus Primal from Beast Wars, but different. This was Junglord, the feild commander

"Feild Commander Junglord, reporting for duty." said Junglord, sounding like Ryu from the Street Fighter games

"I need you to keep a close eye on Skyclaw." said Lewamus "He's hell-bent on killing two Predacons out of vengeance."

"I'll see what I can do." said Junglord "Junglord out."

Elsewhere, in the Morioh woods, Skyclaw was busy soaring through the air until he heard an all-too familiar voice

"You're awfully brave to be by yourself, kitty." said a voice similar to Freiza from Dragonball Super as a yellow and black Japanese hornet flew in with a bulldog ant

"It's you...!" said Skyclaw "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Stingblade, Terrorize!" said the hornet, turning into his robot form

"Bullet, Terrorize!" roared the bulldog ant, sounding like Zim from Invader Zim as he entered robot form

"Atmosphere...Flighttaker...Sky-High...all of my freinds are gone...it's because of you monsters!" roared Skyclaw

"Well, if you miss them so much, then you can _join _them!" said Bullet as he took out his blaster

"YOU BASTARDS ARE GONNA PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" roared Skyclaw, his voice rising shrilly "SKYCLAW, MAXIMIZE!"

Skyclaw entered robot form and drew his dual scimitars, and he lunged at Stingblade and Bullet with the intent to kill

"You're sloppy as always, Skyclaw." said Stingblade as his Baraka-esque forearm blades extended, as he fought Skyclaw

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Skyclaw "I'll kill you dead!"

"Skyclaw." said a voice as a silverback gorilla arrived "Vengeance is never the answer."

"Who are you?" said Stingblade

"The name's Junglord." said Junglord "And I brought some buddies of mine to come and help."

The next thing you know, a cheetah with the wings of a Peregrine falcon, a Brahma bull, a rat, and a snow leopard arrived

"Let's do it to it, guys!" said Junglord

"Junglord, Maximize!" said Junglord

"Airraid, Maximize!" said the winged cheetah, sounding like Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach crossed with Lelouch Vi Britannia

"Chargehorn, Maximize!" said the Brahma bull, sounding like Goku from Dragonball Z Kai

"Rodentron, Maximize!" said the rat, sounding like Ussop from One Piece

"Arcticlaw, Maximize!" said the snow leopard, sounding like Cole from Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitsu

With that, the five robots entered robot form. Airraid and Arcticlaw both looked like Cheetor from the Transformers Generations toyline, just like Darkchaser and Skyclaw. Only difference was that Airraid had falcon wings jutting from his back, and Arcticlaw was patterned like a snow leopard

Rodentron looked like Rattrap, with Stampy's head. He had a futuristic sniper rifle in his hand, Arcticlaw and Airraid both had blaster rifles, Chargehorn had his dual cannons like Ironhide from Michael Bay's _Transformers _movies, and Junglord had his battle axe

"Let's squash some bugs, boys." said Junglord as he stood with his squadron

"We've got a surprise for you sad sorry bunch." said Stingblade as some robots similar to Vehicons arrived "Our Terrorcon soldiers can enter beast modes similar to the Creatures of Grimm!"

Indeed, there were Terrorcon soldiers who could change into Beowulves, Ursai, Death-Stalkers, Nevermores, Gryphons, etc.

"We can take 'em." said Chargehorn as he readied his cannons

"Let's take them down, men!" said Junglord as they rushed into battle. Junglord swept through Terrorcons with his battle-axe, Airraid and Arcticlaw blasted through waves of Terrorcons, Rodentron was shooting Terrorcons from a distance with his sniper rifle, and Chargehorn was blasting through waves of Terrorcons with his cannons

"Holy scrap!" said Rodentron "That Terrorcon sniper can become a friggin' Lancer!"

Indeed, one of the Terrorcon snipers could change into a Lancer, which was a wasp-like Grimm, and he had a rifle of his own, but was blasted by someone else

"Sounds like you guys need an assist._"_ said an all-too familiar voice as Ursa Maxus arrived, holding his blaster rifle

"We're here to help, too." said Skybolt and Nightfang as they got out their guns as well.

"Count me in on this action." said Backstop as he readied his chainguns

With that, the Maximals blasted down Terrorcon soldiers left, right and center, until they heard a maniacal cackle resonate from the forest. The team looked to see what looked like a black lion with a dark silver mane, the wings of a dragon, and the tail of a scorpion.

"A manticore Predacon?" said Backstop

"Venostriker, Terrorize!" said the Predacon, sounding like Gunmar from Trollhunters as he entered his robot form. He looked like Nemesis Breaker, except with the head of Stampy from Beast Wars Neo, the hair of Lion-O from Thundercats 2011, the wings of a dragon jutting from his upper back, and the tail of a scorpion jutting from his lower back. His eyes were the color of rubies and blood

"Another Predacon assassin?" said Backstop "And one based on a mythological creature, no doubt."

"I am Venostriker." said he said "Lord Gigatron's assassin commander, and right hand Bot. I was the one who orchestrated the downfall of the Sky Brigade."

"Bastard...!" growled Skyclaw as he readied his scimitars, ready to fight.

"This battle will be one to the **death**." said Venostriker as he took out his scythe

"No." said a voice similar to Patchi from Walking With Dinosaurs as a Night Fury with the Maximal insignia on it's wings flew in "That's your way of doing things. On my watch, no innocent Humans, Monsters, Mobians or Faunus are gonna die."

"A Maximal that becomes a Night Fury?" said Skybolt "Glad he's on our side."

"Trailblazer, Maximize!" said the Maximal as he entered robot form, which resembled Agunimon from Digmon Frontier, and drew a pair of twin gunblades similar to Overture from Final Fantasy XIII-II

"Very well, Trailblazer." said Venostriker "Prepare for battle."

(Cue Song: "One-Winged Devil" by Brandon Yates)

Trailblazer and Venostriker fought in a heated duel. Venostiker swung his scythe downwards, though Skyblazer evaded it in time. Skyblazer shot at Venostriker with his gunblades in their gun mode. Skyblazer then turned his gunblades into their sword modes, and swung them downwards

"Another Maximal who survived the deaths of the Sky Brigade?" said Venostriker "You will fall, just like your comerades."

"You're not doin' this alone, Trailblazer!" said Skyclaw as he joined in the fight with Junglord, Airraid, Rodentron, Chargehorn, and Arcticlaw, overpowering Venostriker with their combined might

Venostriker was sent skidding back with their combined strength

"How is this even possible!?" said Venostriker

"We're strong alone, but together...we're _unbeatable_." said Trailblazer as Lewamus and the others arrived

"It's over, Venostriker." said Lewamus as he pointed his blaster at the manticore Predacon "Yeild."

"I shall retreat for now." said Venostriker "But know this: By the time Lord Gigatron is finished with Earth, you _will _pray for death."

With that, Venostriker turned into his beast mode and flew off with Stingblade and Bullet

"Well, we won the battle." said Lewamus "But our war with the Predacons is far from over."

"We'll remain ever vigilant." said Trailblazer

"We'll train as hard as possible until our centuries old war with the Predacons is over and done with." said Steelmane

(End of Chapter 3)

New Maximal VAs

Junglord: Kyle Heburt (Ryu from Street Fighter)

Airraid: Johnny Yong Bosch (Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach)

Chargehorn: Sean Schemmel (Goku from Dragonball Z)

Rodentron: Sonny Strait (Ussop from One Piece)

Arcticlaw: Cole Brown (Cole/Black Ninja from Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu)

Trailblazer: Justin Long (Patchi from Walking With Dinosaurs and Spyro the Dragon from Skylanders Academy)

New Predacon VAs

Stingblade: Daman Mills (Frieza from Dragon Ball Super)

Bullet: Richard Steven Horvitz (Zim from Invader Zim mixed with Kaos from the Skylanders franchise)

Venostriker: Clancy Brown (Gunmar from Trollhunters mixed with Hades from God Of War)

Next Time: Lewamus trains himself to fight against Gigatron and defeat him once and for all, however, the Predacon leader sends Dreadwing to execute an assassination attempt on Lewamus. And the Maximals decide to help Lewamus stop the Predacon leader, while Gigatron unviels his newest plan, and the Predacon combiner, Predaking, makes his entrance! Can the Maximals stop this threat?

Find out in Chapter 4: The Predaking Cometh!


End file.
